James Scottworthy
James Scottworthy is the current commander and leader of Legoland 7. He has built and contributed to lots of the technology there and made some amazing breakthroughs in science. He was second in command of Legoland for 7 months until Jack disappeared. Biography James was born on Centura and had a very keen interest in science, technology and engineering. When he was 12 he built his first Micropetrol engine . When he was 16 he build his own hover-drive ship the M0 and in later years developed his design into many more ships. James was the best young inventor of that Century. Jack knew he was the one who needed to come and work at Legoland. When he was 20, James was made the chief designer of the Hyper drive and him and his design team managed to break the space speed record. Three years later he invented the plasma dome. Five years after that he invented the Dark Matter Reactor which solved the Galactic Federations power problems forever. At the age of 28 he had his ageing chip installed. His next step was the first working wire teleporter. Dr. Rosenburg managed to design the first working teleporter out due to lack of funding he never got it built so James was able to take the title of inventor of the first wire teleporter. Dr. Rosenburg had greater ambitions as him and his team started their work on the first non wire Teleporter. James then went off to work at Legoland to aid in the investigation of Dr Inferno's lab. After Legoland 7 was declared a Legoland he decided to stay there and start work on his prototype non-wire teleporter. James then found out that Dr Rosenburg was actually on the second ship headed for Celios. When Dr Rosenburg and his team finally arrived they worked together and managed to create the first non-wire teleporter. When Jack was taken away, not to be seen again, James was made commander and leader of Legoland as he was second in command at the time. Since then he as invented all mannor of this such as weapons ships and even the Dark Fusion Reactor. Job/Role James is a professor as well as a leader. As a leader he runs Legoland, managing everything. He has a massive job that includes planning missions, planning the future of legoland, authorising the construction of new labs, having meetings, coordinating people and teams, making tactical decisions and general boss business. As a professor and engineers he runs the lambda complex , build ships, designed new ships and weapons, contributes to research, makes theories and goes out on missions to collect new data make discoveries. He also must command Legoland in the times of war and crises. These jobs include planning tactical missions, defending legoland, planning attacks, creating strategies and designing new weapons and defence systems. On top of all of this he is an explorer of the galaxy. He is the head of The Investigation Team, the group who go out on away missions. Vehicles James has made and pilots many vehicles in his time at Legoland. Vehicles he has made or contributed to: *M0 *M1 *M2 *M3 *M4 *M5 *M6 Vehicles he pilots: Trivia *Originally, James did not have a secondname and it was not to be mentioned. *Jack was not supposted to leave the series and james was not supposed to become the boss *He has made many ships all by him self that he pilots *He always carrys a power pistol for protection *He was a War Leader *He hair has changed over time. His current one differs from the Legoland Wars era seen above. Current Status James now works at legoland and over the years made the first working Complete Teleportation reactor , test chamber and lots of high tech weaponry and technology. James is now known across the whole entire galaxy and beyond for his skills. He has been Commander of Legoland for 47 years now and still does a good job of it. Category:Human Characters